Love Quotes
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Just a series of oneshots with love quotes as their main points. If there are any requests for a couple or a love quote, or both, just tell me and I'll be happy to write it!


**Chapter 1**

_**If you love me only in my dreams, let me be asleep forever. - Unknown**_

She met him in the feed room of the barn, just as he had asked her to, and found him staring out of the window, the fading sunset lighting up his eyes. She swallowed.

"You said you had something you wanted to tell me?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." He didn't turn around.

"Is it why you've been acting so strange lately?" She took a step farther into the room. It was only him, it wasn't like he was going to get mad at her for getting closer to him.

"Yes." He still didn't turn around.

"Okay, so what is it? Why have you been acting so strangely towards me?" She asked, stopping a few feet away from him. She felt so nervous, and she wished that she knew what he was thinking.

He finally turned away from the window and his eyes met hers.

"Because I love you."

Time seemed to freeze for her; she didn't believe her ears, they had to be lying to her.

"What did you say?" She whispered, her heart pounding so hard that she was sure that he could hear it to.

Instead of answering her he stepped closer to her and leaned down.

Warm lips pressed against hers and she let her eyes slip closed in content and happiness, his hand coming up to gently cup her cheek and stroke over her cheek with his thumb. His other arm went around her waist, pulling her closer to him and holding her tight.

She reached up and twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer still, and stood on tip toe, never wanting this kiss, their first kiss, to end.

She felt his thumb stroking over her cheek as he tilted his head to kiss her better, making her sign in content as little shocks of happiness ran through her body, making her feel warm.

The sweet, gentle kiss ended all too quickly and she looked up, her gray eyes meeting with two eyes the color of polished emeralds...

_**LQ**_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

Amy's eyes shot open and she sat up and looked around in alarm, pulled from her dream by the clock on her bedside table.

As the reality slowly sat in that it had all been a dream, that she and Ty hadn't kissed and he hadn't told her that he loved her, Amy sighed sadly and laid back down, hitting the Snooze button on her alarm.

_'It was just another dream.' _She thought sadly and shook her head.

Of course it was just a dream; Ty was her best friend, and he was so good looking, there was no way he'd ever look at her like that.

Amy nestled back against her pillow, hoping that maybe she could get a few more minutes of sleep perhaps? Maybe even have another beautiful dream where Ty actually did love her as more than just a friend?

But that just wasn't meant to be as her older sister, Lou, started knocking on her bedroom door.

"Amy! Are you up? The bus is going to be in here in less than twenty minutes!" Lou called and Amy's eyes shot open wide.

She scrambled out of bed and ran to her closet, grabbing the first jeans and T-shirt she saw. She burst out of her room, Lou shaking her head at her as she rushed down the hall into the bathroom to take a quick, five minute quick, shower.

She hurriedly brushed her teeth while she showered, praying that she'd make it on time to catch the bus.

Drying off as quickly as she could, Amy shook out her wet hair and towelled it off before throwing on her clothes and rushing back to her room. She pulled a brush through her wet hair and pulled on socks and shoes, than grabbed her backpack and rushed downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast as she flew through the kitchen and out of the door, trying to beat the bus to Heartland's long driveway.

"Oomph!"

She ran smack into Ty as she was going out of the door.

Looking up, she blushed a dark red as he looked at her in alarm.

"Bus?" He asked. She nodded mutely.

He smiled at her softly, "Have a good day at school, Ames, see ya when ya get home." He stepped to the side and she flashed him an apologetic smile before she took off out the door.

She ran down the drive, making it there right as the bus pulled up to pick her up.

Climbing on, she went to the seat she shared with Soraya and plopped down, panting and pushing her still damp hair from her eyes.

Soraya grinned at her knowingly, "Someone had a dream of a certain guy last night." She said sweetly and Amy smiled at her softly.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Well, only on days where you don't want to leave dreamland do you barely make it to the bus on time with soaking wet hair and a blush on your face." Soraya teased and Amy sighed.

"Well, I couldn't help it. It was such a nice dream. I wish so badly that it could be real." Amy said.

Soraya nodded her agreement, "I know. You really do care for Ty, and the day will come when he cares for you, too. Just you wait and see."

Amy smiled teasingly at her friend, "Yes, oh Great and Wise Soraya."

They both cracked up laughing.

_**LQ**_

As the bus dropped her back off at home later that day, Amy had a pounding headache and she just wanted to go back to sleep.

She walked slowly down the drive, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her forehead. She completely blamed her math class for this horrible pain in her head.

Getting closer to the house, Amy saw Ty going to the barn, leading a palomino horse named Roger who had come to Heartland to be trained under saddle.

She flushed when Ty caught her staring at him. He smiled and lifted an arm to wave at her. She waved back and turned to go into the house, her face a bright red.

Ty disappeared into the barn with Roger.

Amy went to her room and dropped her backpack, changing into a pair of work jeans and a t-shirt before going downstairs. She subconsciously checked her reflection as she passed a mirror, wondering if she should put on make-up before she went outside and faced Ty.

She decided against it before going into the kitchen and grabbing a snack, in this case a small bag of chips. She opened the bag and ate quickly, then washed her hands and went back outside, going down the barn to help Ty with the barn chores.

Entering the barn, she saw him walking out of Roger's stall.

He saw her and smiled at her, his smile sending her heart racing and making her forget about her headache.

"How was school?" He asked, walking over to her.

"It was good. I still hate math, but other than that it was good." Amy said and Ty chuckled.

"One of those days, huh?" He asked.

"Isn't every day one of those days?" Amy teased back and he grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat.

"I suppose so." He said, turning and going to the tack room.

"What are you about to do?" Amy asked.

Ty paused and turned back to her, "I was going to go on a trail ride, wanna go?"

Amy smiled, "Sure, I'd love to. Which horses are we taking?"

Ty shrugged, "I was gonna take Sugar."

Sugar was a ten year old Swedish Warmblood who's owners had given her to Heartland after they could no longer take care of her. She was a large mare, bay in color with a black mane and tail and a sweet personality.

"Alright, then I guess I'll take Scooby." Amy said, going with Ty to the tack room.

Scooby, a sixteen year old paint horse, was also a resident of Heartland, given by his owner's son after the man had passed away. A bay tovero, Scooby had one eye that was half blue. He was a sweetheart.

Grabbing Scooby's tack, Amy went down to his stall as Ty went to Sugar's.

She tacked up quickly and was leading Scooby out right as Ty and Sugar were coming out of her stall.

Amy's breath caught as the silhouette that the two made together against the lowering sun. She smiled softly to herself as Ty turned to her, a warm smile on his face and the light making his eyes shine.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Amy nodded her head, following him out of the barn. She smiled to herself.

For now, Ty may not love her, but her heart wouldn't give up. Maybe one day, he would get the same feelings for her that she held for him, and until that day came, Amy knew that she'd always have her dreams...

**Okay, so I get these little Love Quotes sent to my phone every day at about 7:40 and they're always soooo sweet. I have been wanting to make a story with them for the longest time!**

**Anyway, with this story each chapter will be a different oneshot. If any of yall have a love quote and a couple that you'd like me to try, just tell me and I'll be glad to try my hand at writing it! I want to make this story more than just Ty and Amy ( although we all know that's my absolute favorite couple). So I'm gonna try and also do for like Ben and Tara, Matt and Soraya, Scott and Lou, and so on. So if there's a couple you want me to write for or a love quote you want me to write for, or both together, just let me know and I'll do my best!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
